User talk:Hockey Machete
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rangiku Matsumoto page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 18:42, August 10, 2010 Does he know Aizen? Hi. Just letting you know that your question, "Does he know Aizen?" has been moved to Forum:The Bount. This is because the article talk pages are only for discussing the content and upkeep of the article, rather than the topic the article is about. Regards, 15:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Fight Pages In the future, do not create fight pages of your own accord. This is all handled by the Fight Summary Project and seeing as how that particular fight has not even started, it is low priority to create and write at this point--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Masked Had you bothered to read the masked project you would know that you did not have permission to create an article for Sōjun Kuchiki. It will be created at a time when we have more info on him and will be done in an orderly fashion by a committee member or an admin. Not you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Whats the matter with him Hi, please note that your topic on Hollow Ichigo's talk page has been moved to Forum:Hollow Ichigo. Article talk pages are only for the discussion of the content of the article not for discussion of the subject of the article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ou have been told about this before. If you wanted to make a comment, use the forums. The talk pages are only for discussion of the content of the article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please stop attempting to add that Trivia about Harribel. For starters, any trivia that starts with "The first/The only/One of the few" is considered junk trivia. And secondly, it's false. The MASKED character Databook confirmed that most of the Espada were Vasto Lorde. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Quoting from the MASKED databook written by Tite Kubo "Amongst the great numbers of Arrancar that exist in Hueco Mundo, possessors of exceptional ability and efficacy-----these are the "Espada." The members which comprise them are mostly* the highest rank of Menos Grande, the "Vasto Lorde" class." In short, most of the Espada were Vasto Lorde, the book doesn't specify which of them. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Nel image I did not get it from an episode. I got it of deviant art courtesy of Raf92 http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=neliel+face#/d305qt4 I am a huge Nel fangirl and I hope she will come back soon, since Kubo did not kill her and showed she was ok in volume 39 sketches. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Images this is an act of vandalism. We use image not file here and you also removed the images positioning. If you want to change the caption, do so without replacing these.-- I only get to what I get to. I cannot catch every grammatical mistake. With your edit, I performed a rollback, which does not give an edit screen.-- Re: Lodge Sure if you have any information I would love to hear it. -- 15:14, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, as much as I liked David as Kenpachi, I am going to have to say no. It would be considered spam, due to its nature. Even though it is related to bleach, it would still be considered spam, which goes against policy. -- 17:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC)